


Summer Lovin'

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beaches, Community: rarepair_shorts, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, Season of Kink 2020, Sexual Tension, Skinny Dipping, Summer, Summer Vacation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: The last time Ginny saw Gabrielle she hadn't paid her much mind, but things are different now, and Ginny can't help but notice Gabrielle'sgorgeous.
Relationships: Gabrielle Delacour/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts - Summer Wishlist Event 2020





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiertorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/gifts).



> Kiertorata: I knew I wanted to write a femslash piece for this challenge and your sign-up had so much fabulous inspiration! Something about Ginny/Gabrielle immediately called to me, despite never having read or written them before, and I picked a couple of other things from your sign-up to come up with this little number. I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Thanks to the lovely icarusinflight for giving this a once-over!
> 
> This is also doubling as the **Teasing** square for my seasonofkink [2020 Bingo card](https://imgur.com/wB4Sr7M)!
> 
> **A note on ages:** I had it in my head that Ginny & Gabrielle were about the same age, and didn't look it up until after I wrote the fic, and it turns out they're not… So for the purposes of this fic, Gabrielle's been aged up a couple of years so her and Ginny are roughly the same age.

Ginny couldn't deny Mawgan Porth was beautiful. 

She sat on the deck of the beachside cottage her parents had rented for the month, sipping her beer and watching the waves crash against the shore. It was nearly time for supper and the sounds of her noisy family drifted out around her from the open windows: Victoire's squeal of delight, the faint melody of the latest pop song from the Wireless, Molly scolding somebody for stealing a biscuit from the baking sheet. Ginny smiled. She'd not known what to expect from this trip, cramming so many people into a tiny cottage at the edge of the sea, the first time they'd all been properly together since Fred's funeral barely even a year ago. The war was still fresh enough for all of them that when mum and dad had requested that all the children clear their schedules for the month of August and join them at the cottage they'd rented in Cornwall, they'd all complied without a complaint. Even Percy, though it seemed as if he'd brought along the entire contents of his Ministry office to keep him occupied.

Of course, it wasn't just Ginny's brothers who'd come along; anybody who was family was more than welcome. Hermione and Harry had both tagged along with Ron, of course, and Ginny was glad it hadn't been awkward so far. She'd not seen much of Harry in the past year, what with her finishing at Hogwarts and him heading straight to Auror training. They'd had a good, long conversation right after the war had ended about _them_ before deciding that there really wasn't a them, not anymore. It had been strange, letting go of the boy she once thought she'd spend her life with, but they worked so much better as friends. Every time she saw him that ache of what could have been grew fainter and fainter. He was bunking in a room with Ron and Hermione, ostensibly as a chaperone, but Ginny couldn't help but notice there was only one bed and that there was a subtle tension between them that she'd never seen before, a few too many lingering looks that she wasn't quite sure were platonic.

But, it wasn't her business, not anymore, and besides, she was much more interested in _her_ roommate.

Bill and Fleur had naturally brought along baby Victoire, but they'd also brought Gabrielle, Fleur's younger sister, who was staying with them at Shell Cottage for the summer until the lease on her new flat started September first. Apparently she'd taken a job in London working as a photographer for some nature magazine, and Fleur was delighted to have her sister so close. But all the extra bodies meant the cottage was full to the brim, and Gabielle hadn't exactly been keen to share a room with Bill, Fleur, and a baby who still wasn't sleeping through the night, so Ginny had offered to share. She'd met Gabrielle before, of course, most notably at Bill and Fleur's wedding, but she hadn't really paid her too much mind—there'd been bigger things to worry about back then, her head full of the war and Harry. But Ginny's mind was free and clear now, and she couldn't help but notice just how _beautiful_ Gabrielle was, with her fine, white-blond hair, her mischievous smile, and those cheekbones that could cut glass. Ginny had been instantly drawn to her, and Gabrielle, thankfully, seemed similarly intrigued by Ginny. 

They clicked instantly, as if they'd been friends for years instead of days, and it was rare for Ginny to find that kind of fast kinship with somebody. She'd never had many female friends at Hogwarts and had often wondered if growing up with brothers had made her unable to relate to women on a deeper level, but there was none of that awkwardness with Gabrielle. Gabrielle never made her feel plain or boring, never seemed more interested in her "relationship" with Harry than in Ginny herself. No, Gabrielle thought Ginny was beautiful and fascinating, obsessing over the colour of her hair and begging Ginny to let Gabrielle photograph her. She seemed genuinely interested in Ginny's monologues on Quidditch, and when Fleur and Molly went shopping, or Hermione dragged Ron and Harry off to the museum, Gabrielle always suggested she and Ginny sneak off on a hike or a swim instead, sharing Ginny's love and appreciation for exercise and the outdoors.

She was a girl after Ginny's own heart.

It hadn't taken Ginny long to realise what was happening between them, what it meant when Gabrielle gave her those long, heated looks. Ginny had fooled around with a few women in the past year, enough to realise that her appreciation of the female form was more than just a passing fancy, enough so that she was no longer confused by or afraid of the way her stomach flipped whenever a hot girl gave her a flirtatious grin. But she wasn't as rash as used to be, no longer as impatient or as insecure. She trusted that Gabrielle wanted her, and she trusted that they'd make good on the tension simmering between them eventually. In the meantime, she let herself enjoy the journey, appreciated the inevitability of their coming together without feeling the need to rush it, delighting in the build-up.

And, all right, maybe she used the opportunity to tease Gabrielle just a _little_ , but only because she looked so gorgeous with her fair cheeks stained pink and her eyes dark with want. So Ginny pressed in closer than entirely necessary whenever they spoke, used every opportunity she could to touch her with brushes of skin that were far from innocent, and when the family had a bonfire on the beach last night she'd Conjured up a blanket for the two of them to share that was _just_ this side of too small, forcing them to huddle close.

Ginny wondered which of them would break first, who would make the first move, and when. She didn't mind waiting, but she couldn't deny she was looking forward to what happened when they finally gave in to the desire thrumming between them.

"Time to eat!" Ginny's mum called out, her voice echoing through the cottage via a modified _Sonorus_. Ginny drained the last of her beer, Banishing the bottle before joining the family for supper. She sat next to Gabrielle, of course, their fingers brushing as Gabrielle passed her the sweet corn, Ginny's gaze lingering on Gabrielle's throat as she swallowed her iced Pumpkin Juice. There were a lot of them crowded around the table, and nobody batted an eye at how close together her and Gabrielle were sat, even though it was a bit nearer than strictly necessary, their elbows knocking together as they ate.

There were games after supper, and pudding after that, and by then it was late and people began peeling off for bed. Ginny wasn't tired but she followed Gabrielle up to their room all the same, hoping sleep would come if she just laid down.

Several hours later, and she was still wide awake.

It was the middle of a heat wave and the Cooling Charms built into the cottage only extended through the first floor, which meant their bedroom was baking. She'd cast several of her own charms throughout the evening, but they never lasted long, and in the end it was barely worth the effort. But Ginny hadn't ever been able to sleep well in the oppressive heat, so she tossed and turned, finally facing Gabrielle in the bed opposite. 

The moon was full tonight, streaming in through the open window and illuminating Gabrielle, who couldn't seem to sleep either, bedsheets bunched at her feet as she used a paperback book to fan herself. Bathed in moonlight, Ginny could clearly see her Veela heritage; there was something unearthly beautiful about her, ethereal and magical. Ginny's entire body hummed with the need to do something, to reach out and touch, but she wasn't ready to give in, not yet.

"Can't sleep?" Ginny asked.

Gabrielle shook her head. "No, it's too bloody hot."

"Me neither. Want to cool off with me?" Gabrielle's eyebrows rose in surprise, her eyes hot with desire, and Ginny flashed her a teasing grin as she continued, "I thought we could take a midnight swim."

Gabrielle looked disappointed only for a moment before her eyes lit up with the suggestion. "Can we?"

"Why not?" Ginny climbed out of bed and headed for the door.

"Wait, don't we need to change?"

Ginny tossed her a wicked smile over one shoulder. "If you'd like. I wasn't planning on wearing anything at all."

Gabrielle accepted the challenge the way Ginny knew she would, tossing her silvery hair over one shoulder before following Ginny down the stairs and out the front door, keeping quiet so as not to wake up the others. The cottage had its own little private beach, and Ginny led the way to a section around a slight corner, kept out of sight of the cottage by several large rocks; she didn't need her brothers getting an eyeful if they woke up and happened to look out one of the windows.

She turned around to face Gabrielle and was shocked to realise she'd already stripped down to her knickers, knickers she was currently sliding down her long, smooth legs. Her back was to Ginny, giving her a perfect view of Gabrielle's heart-shaped arse, and lovely calves. She was _gorgeous_ and Ginny's heart began to race as she quickly tore off her sleep shorts and her old Quidditch jersey, the hot summer air still pebbling her skin and making her nipples stiffen.

Gabrielle looked at her over one bare shoulder, her gaze sweeping appreciatively over Ginny's naked body, lingering on the ginger patch between her thighs and the modest bumps of her breasts. With past partners there'd always been a moment of insecurity that Ginny had to brazen her way through, but beneath Gabrielle's gaze all Ginny felt was seen and _sexy_. There was nothing but honest desire glimmering in the depths of Gabrielle's eyes as she licked her lips, and Ginny wanted her so much her body burned with it.

Luckily there was a giant body of water nearby to help cool her down.

"Race you?" Ginny suggested and before she'd even finished the words Gabrielle was sprinting naked down the beach.

Ginny laughed and took off after her, though between Gabrielle's headstart and her long runner's legs, Ginny didn't have a hope of overtaking her. Sure enough, Gabrielle hit the water first, though she continued running until she was waist deep, the water lapping lovingly against the bottom swell of her breasts. 

Ginny hissed at the sudden chill of the water on her skin as she reached the ocean. She knew the best way to beat the cold was to jump right in, so she did, diving beneath the salty waves the moment it was deep enough, resurfacing less than a foot from where Gabrielle was standing. She pushed the hair and water out of her face and met Gabrielle's stare, a small smile dancing about her lips.

"I won," Gabrielle said, and suddenly they were closer, though Ginny wasn't sure which of them had moved. "What's my prize?"

It was too good of an opportunity to pass up, and Ginny knew the time for teasing was over. She tilted her head up, pressed in close, and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Gabrielle's breath hitched and her mouth opened beneath Ginny's as her hands slid down Ginny's bare back, cupping her bum and bringing her in even closer. They kissed for what felt like hours, the ocean waves lapping against their skin as their bodies rubbed together and their tongues explored. Ginny felt a little dizzy when they finally parted, her chest tight and cunt throbbing with want.

"Not that I'm opposed to fucking in the ocean," Gabrielle said, nuzzling Ginny's cheek. "But I'm actually getting a little chilly. Want to move this inside?"

Ginny nodded, pulling Gabrielle in for one last distracting kiss before pushing away and dashing for the shore. 

"First one inside calls the shots!" she shouted back at Gabrielle, laughing at Gabrielle's curse and the sound of splashing behind her. 

Ginny grinned as she ran naked down the beach, fiercely, joyfully, no longer caring who might see. She'd never felt so alive.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
